


Velveto room

by ddeadminded



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Igor is mentioned but only his big ass nose lmao, M/M, Other, Philemon is exist but in his butterfly form, Velvet Room AU, Velvet room attendant dojima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeadminded/pseuds/ddeadminded
Summary: "welcome to the velvet room, my name is russel. I shall be the one who looking after you from now on."Adachi as a persona protag and dojima be the velvet room attendant, there. Have that.https://twitter.com/ddeadstar/status/1292418221157433345?s=19 here the drawing that make this fanfiction exist here lmAO
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Dojima Ryotaro, Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro
Kudos: 5





	Velveto room

Dim light,  
Blue room,  
Tall pillars supporting the walls,  
And the table with a chair in front of me,  
That's the first thing i see when i open my eyes. I'm pretty sure that i was in my apartment minutes ago, how can i ended up sitting in the middle of nowhere?

"Where the hell am i..." I mumbled,

"Welcome to the velvet room,dear traveler."

I was surprised by the sudden voice coming out of nowhere , I stand up from my chair to look around to found, nothing.  
Yep.  
Nothing.

nothing until a foot steps coming from my back. I spun around to see a well dressed man in blue, white hair, and a butterfly in his left hand. He was closing his eyes at first, but when he open his eyes, I was stunned. A pair of glowing yellow eyes, alright, definitely not a normal person. To me atleast.

"Where am i? What kind of place is this? I remember i was in my apartment after got back from work but how can i ended up here?"

"Too much question,you're pretty annoying." He sighs and take a sit of the empty chair,

"This is, a velvet room, a place that exist between dream and reality. Mind and matter. But for now, let's say that this is was in your dream, but i, am truly are real." As his yellow eyes seeing me directly to my grey ones, 'ah that make sense now, this is a dream. Did i sleeping right now?'

As he rise his left hand, the butterfly on his hand flutter away, flying up till it was vanished into the nothingness.

"Arrrrite. can you atleast explain why am I here right now? in front of you just us two alone in a dim room. Are we going to do some sin?" I smirked at him as he clear his throat. I could see the faint blush upon his tan skin, oh he looks so naive.

"I forget to tell, only those people whom signed the contract may enter this place. Say, do you forget about it?"

A contract? Since when I signed a contract? As I tried to remember the contract thing, my mind flashes back to that dream. The weirdest dream of a long ass nose man, talking about this 'shadows' and 'personas'. God, how the hell did i ended up signed the contract?! I can't remember that part at all, Shit.

"Ah, I talked too much about this place until I forget to introduce myself." He change the topic when seeing me lost in the sea of thoughts.

right. He haven't introduce himself at the first place.

"My name is russell. A resident of this place. I shall be the one who guide you through your journey as a persona user. Now then,may I know yours?"

I give him a smirk as I spoke,

"The name is tohru, tohru adachi. Pleased to meet you, russel. Although I'm still wondering why did I sign the contract again"  
Honestly I'm not even pleased with meeting new people and need to befriended them, but hey. He seems good enough.

He rise his head just as high as mines, he smiles gently as he spoke.

"nice to meet you too, tohru."  
His voice. it's sounds... different. The gentleness on his voice can be heard. My heart skip a beat, he look at me confused with a pleading eyes of him. I dismiss him and said it's nothing to worry about.

After a few minutes he finally done with the talking and dismissed both us from the room. I couldn't do anything except keep staring at him as i slowly lost my vision of the room.

When I woke up it's already 7 am, the sun's rays hurt my eyes even though the window in the room is already covered with thick curtain.

I got up and ready to go to work like i normally do. But shit, I keep thinking about that guy. His eyes, his face, his everything. No matter how I distract my self with the papers in my desk he always flashes to my eyes.

Ah shit,  
have I fall to this fool?


End file.
